In a single antenna communication system, a single transmitter communicates with a single receiver over a communication channel. In a multiple antenna communication system, multiple transmitters communicate with one or more receivers over a communication channel. A growing number of devices include spatially separated antennas in an antenna array to communicate in the multiple antenna communication system. The signals from the antennas may be processed to send and receive an increased amount of data between devices.